


Prescription

by tordarroch



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Condoms, Drunk Sex, Foot Massage, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tordarroch/pseuds/tordarroch
Summary: Takemura has a lot on his mind. Viktor gives his unbiased medical opinion.
Relationships: Goro Takemura/Viktor Vector
Comments: 16
Kudos: 35





	Prescription

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this when i started playing the game. I’ve now finished the game, and i have so many other ideas, but i wanted to start with this one. I absolutely adore Viktor and Takemura. 
> 
> This is set after Takemura takes V to Viktor. They know about the relic, Takemura has been stripped of his implants but V is still out of it. So it’s set during the bit where V is going in and out of consciousness. Despite the knowledge I have of the game, this is porn so it’s not really that important! Also, there is a brief gore mention in a story Viktor tells, but it’s just some dialogue.
> 
> Also sorry about the fight milk reference.

"How is it going?" Takemura asked as Viktor entered the back room, and he was honestly shocked to see him. 

When this guy, who Viktor quickly discovered was probably the highest-profile bodyguard out there, had barrelled into his surgery with V and himself looking like absolute shit, Viktor hadn't expected either of them to pull through. When the bodyguard had, he'd quickly been brought up to speed.

And then Takemura had promptly left. Sure, he said he would return, but a lot of people say a lot of things.

Still, he didn't show any surprise as he let the door slide shut behind him, his sunglasses hiding any hint of unease he might have concerning Takremura's presence. He was out of practice. If this guy had come to clean up any loose ends, then Viktor wasn't sure he would put up much of a fight for himself.

However, his mind drifted to V still lying in the other room, hooked up the machines. For V, yeah, maybe he would attempt a K.O. on problemly the worlds most lethal bodyguard. Yet, as he moved into the room, he saw Takemura step out of the shadows, and he seemed different. 

"Well, it's going," Viktor finally replied, turning to his cabinet to pick up a packet of cigarettes and place one between his lips and he didn't miss the way his hands shook. Was he scared? Nervous? Was this adrenaline at the thought of having to get back into the fray to protect V? "Do you make a habit of breaking into men's bedrooms?" He asked, trying to make light of the situation but he wasn't a fool; knew he couldn't let his guard down and Viktor cracked the knuckles before he took the cigarette from his lips and turned around. 

He expected to see Takemura looking equally on his guard, but instead, he seemed uncomfortable. Maybe even embarrassed. Viktor wasn't great at reading people out of the ring. That was probably the reason he was living in the back of his basement surgery and not shacked up with some pretty blond. 

"I did not - Forgive me, I thought this was simply a waiting room," Takemura said slowly, his voice seeming genuine and Viktor felt his muscles relax a little, but he made no move to approach the other man. Instead, he perched on his cabinet, stretching his legs out as he continued to smoke his cigarette. 

"Mhm, waiting rooms out front," Viktor mumbled, tapping the ash into an empty beer bottle. "Would have known that if you'd come in the front door." He paused for a moment, wondering exactly how Takemura did get in, but security wasn't exactly a priority for him. People tended to leave him alone if they knew what was good for them. 

"Forgive me-"

"Listen, you wanna drop the formalities? It's making me a bit uncomfortable," Viktor interrupted, shaking his head as he stubbed out the cigarette and moved over to the bed, pulling boxes and clothes off it. It made sense why Takemura hadn't thought anything of the room. It did just look like a storage room; an overly large closet. 

"Okay, then do not forgive me," Takemura said, and Viktor was pretty sure he could hear a smile under the other man's indifference. 

Another moment passed, and he saw Takemura pick up a box from his side, both of them continuing to clear the bed in silence before Viktor just flopped down onto it, perching his back against the wall as he stretched out his legs again. His old bones weren't what they used to be. 

"I did not know where to go," Takemura admitted, standing in front of Viktor, crossing his arms with a stern look on his face, despite how vulnerable his words were. "You were kind to me once. I know V is still not awake, but I needed to see someone; speak to someone."

Viktor nodded as he eyed Takemura up and down. Now that he properly looked, he could see he had been stripped, and Viktor couldn't help but lower his glasses to get a clear look at him. He was an attractive man, for who he was. 

Not that Viktor cared who people were as long as they coughed up the eddies. 

Maybe he was lonely himself, but before he could hold his tongue, he found himself pointing to one of the boxes and saying: "There's some whiskey in there. Grab it and take a seat." He let out a small sigh, realising he was still a pushover. Misty would have a field day if she saw him entertaining Takemura like this. 

"Hmm, you are sure you are okay with this?" Takemura asked as he picked up the bottle and gestured between themselves and the bed. 

Viktor just scoffed, kicking his boots off as he relaxed. "What, you think you're the first man in my bed? First Arasaka scumbag, sure, but…" He shrugged, nodding at Takemura with a curious look on his face. "You're not exactly Arasaka anymore, are you?"

Takemura regarded him for a moment before he let out a deep sigh and threw his jacket off to the side and climbed onto the bed, leaving enough room between them to imply that he had no inclination to join that list of men he had entertained back here. Not that it was just men anyway. Women. Joytoys. Just toys. His hand. Both his hands… sometimes his pillow.

He quickly turned his dirty pillows over before he turned to look at Takemura, watching as he opened the whiskey and held it out to Viktor, not taking a sip for himself but he wasn't going to turn down first dibs. Less backwash that way, he figured. He'd shared enough moonshine to know the bottle ended up mostly backwash by the end. 

"I don't normally drink. The job…" Takemura started as Viktor took a swig, raising an eyebrow. 

"We don't need to talk about any of that," Viktor offered. He didn't know why Takemura was here, but whatever conversation he wanted to have, Viktor wasn't sure he could handle it sober. If it was about V…The relic... Arasaka… He needed something, and he felt that boost of reassurance as he took another sip of whiskey, the liquor warming his stomach as it settled on nothing but coffee and cigarettes. 

"It is all I have thought about. Every waking moment, it plagues my mind. You say we do not need to talk about such things, but I feel if I don't get my thoughts out…" Takemura waved his hands before he let out a deep sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose and all Viktor could see was a broken man. "Tell me, doctor. Do you have anything that can make my mind shut up?"

Viktor laughed, shrugging as he held the bottle of whiskey out to Takemura. 

"Consider this a prescription."

-

"So anyway," Viktor slurred as he waved the bottle of whiskey, watching the small amount left slosh back and forth, Takemura's silhouette blurry through the glass, but even as he lowered it, his new drinking buddy didn't come any more into focus… but he was telling a story, and he could at least tell Takemura was interested. "This girl comes in while I'm elbow deep in her boyfriend's stomach cavity. She asks me where the suitcase he came in with is. I said I didn't fucking know, I was kind of busy, you know?"

Even if Takemura was just amusing a drunken fool, Viktor couldn't help but smile as Takemura let out a small chuckle. 

"So she starts waving a gun at me, and this guy is basically already having a one-to-one with the big man, but he was probably the only thing between me and a bullet to the brain," Viktor continued as he took another swig, finishing the bottle before he placed it on the nightstand. "Literally, I'm not kidding, as soon as he flatlined, these fully armed pigs charge in and next thing I know, she's screaming, there's shit being shot everywhere, and I'm still inside this guy's guts. She grabs the case I guess he came in with, as I said, I was busy! Next thing I know, the case flies open and…" He paused, letting out a long laugh before he took in a deep breath. "Fucking dildos, man. They flew everywhere. This was a suitcase full of dildos."

Viktor let his head loll to the side as he continued to chuckle, his legs stretching out and he knew his feet nudged Takemura, but he didn't seem to mind. Instead, as Viktor's eyes focused, he realised that Takemura was smiling and was seemingly hanging onto his every word. 

If Viktor had known Takemura was actually going to listen to him, he might not have gone for the dildo story, but he'd already started - might as well finish, he reasoned with himself as he continued. 

"She came back for this… goddamn case of used dildos. So they haul her outta there, screaming and kicking, but still alive. I ask the cops, 'well, how am I gonna get paid now?' and all one of them does is gesture to the dildos and says I can keep them to reimburse damages and expenses," Viktor said with another laugh, reaching up to rub his hand over his stubble as he let his foot shift onto Takemura's thigh as he stretched out more. However, his attention was drawn to Takemura as he spoke again, his deep but soft voice soothing to his battered ears. 

"Please tell me you threw those sexual aides in the garbage…" He replied, his tone so light; almost unbothered despite the circumstances. 

All Viktor could do was shrug as he let himself relax more into the bed, his head slowly slipping down the headboard as he moved both his feet onto Takemura's thighs but neither of them said a word, their eyes remaining locked on each other. Or as well as they could, given how much alcohol they had put away.

"You're kidding me, right? There is a big market for used dildos. I got back my money, and then some," Viktor mumbled, clasping his hands together and resting them on his stomach. 

"And what became of the man?" Takemura asked, and then Viktor felt a hand rest on the top of his foot, yet he couldn't take his eyes off Takemura. There was something about the man that was just so captivating. 

Viktor had noticed it the first time he had met him, but of course, he had very quickly had other things on his mind. Then again, he was lonely, so he noticed everyone pretty that walked through his door. Not that he thought Takemura was pretty… Well, maybe a little, but if he had to describe him, he would say 'devastatingly handsome'.

"Oh, he didn't make it. I mean, the guy was basically dead before he came to me, and I'm not a miracle worker," he said under his breath, glancing at the door, his mind drifting to V and then he felt a hand rest on top of his foot, fingers gently stroking the thick material of his socks. 

"I think you are a better doctor than you give yourself credit for," Takemura said softly; his voice seemed so sure despite the reality that he barely knew Viktor, but he found it hard to want to argue as he let his gaze drift to Takemura's hands, watching as they deftly pulled off his socks. He wasn't sure what was happening, yet he made no move to stop it. 

He remained silent as Takemura's fingers returned to the top of his right foot, the other moving under his heel as Takemura adjusted it against his thigh before letting out a sigh, He just watched as the implants on Takemura's left hand lit up briefly before both his thumbs were pressing into the ball of his right foot, massaging gently.

A foot massage wasn't something he was used to. It wasn't really a luxury people tended to offer him, so he was a little surprised by the pleased noise that left his mouth as the pads of Takemura's thumbs smoothed down the flesh on the arch.

"You are doing the best that you can…" Takemura started, and Viktor's gaze slowly moved back to his face, his eyes heavy as he took in the sight of Takemura's profile, small strands of hair decorating his features. He could see Takemura's own dark eyes; bloodshot from the alcohol and lack of sleep, the same reason he always wore tinted lenses. "Given the circumstances… I wish…"

Viktor shushed him, letting himself sink deeper into the bed, his feet moving fully into Takemiura's lap, his heel gliding against the inside of his thigh as Takemura shifted as well, resting his head against the wall, his head slowly turning to look at Viktor.

"C'mon, let's not bring the mood down," Viktor joked, a smile twitching at his lips as he let his tongue dart out. 

"Hmm, did you have something else in mind then?" Takemura asked, his voice heavy with suggestion, his fingers still massaging Viktor's foot to the point where it was distracting him from what was potentially unravelling in his own bed. 

_Did_ Viktor have something in mind? He was drunk enough to admit to himself that he desired Takemura, despite who he is; _was_. He saw a broken man before him, one who wanted to be loyal to something; _anything_. 

So why couldn't he be that thing? 

Even if only for one night. 

Still, he knew he was far from his prime. Seduction? What even was that any more... He was lucky if he managed to keep it up long enough to satisfy himself, let alone another person. 

Yet his hands still found themselves drifting to his own chest, his fingers finding the buttons on his shirt as Takemura continued to massage his feet. Maybe it would go nowhere; maybe Takemura just had a thing for feet and took the chance where he could get it, but Viktor was too intoxicated to care. The way Takemura's fingers found every sore spot in the soles of his feet was enough to make his cock stir in his pants already, so Viktor knew what he was trying to do as he pushed the buttons through the holes and let his shirt fall to his sides, his stained white undershirt clinging to his muscular body.

He wasn't what he used to be, but Night City hadn't done as much of a number on him as it could have. Sure, the basement-dwelling and long hours hadn't done him any favours, but he was mostly in one piece; mostly functioned. Maybe Takemura wasn't used to Night City's offerings, but the way his gaze lingered; the way Takemura slowly licked his lips as Viktor's hands moved to his own belt, watching him like a hawk and Viktor wasn't so certain that he would object too much to putting on a show. 

He was drunk enough, after all. If Takemura wanted something better, he could find a discount B.D. on any street corner; could grab some Joytoy that was in better condition than a basement ripperdoc… but Takemura's hands continued to work the tired muscles of his foot, his skilled fingers slowly moving to his ankle and his intentions were clear, even through the whiskey haze. 

"You know, I used to be a boxer," Viktor said quietly, knowing Takemura was listening; knowing that in this moment, they were both deaf to the excessive sounds of Night City hammering on the ceiling. 

"Mhm, after…" Takemura shook his head, smiling to himself. "As terrible as this all is, I have finally had a moment to myself, and I admit, I found myself researching you to make sure V would be…" He let his voice trail off again, a small chuckle escaping his lips and Viktor felt a warmth spread over his chest as Takemura's face crinkled up. "I apologise, I am not trying to insinuate I did not trust you. It's been a while since I've had to speak for myself - to think for myself."

Viktor shrugged, a lopsided grin on his lips as he smoothed his hands down his body, letting them rest on the straps over his crotch, his fingers pressing the sides of the clasp before it slipped through and his small thigh pouch fell to the mattress yet neither of them took their eyes off each other. 

"You're fine. I'm used to people spying on me," he said with a light tone, but he didn't miss the small twitch on Takemura's features. "I take it you found footage of my old matches?" He asked, genuinely curious about what Takemura might have uncovered; what he might have seen. 

Takemura's hands paused on his ankle, and they finally broke eye contact, Viktor's gaze falling to his foot; Takemura's to Viktor’s crotch where his fingers grazed up and down the fly of his jeans. 

"Amongst other things, yes," Takemura murmured, his words slowly spoken as Viktor unbuttoned his pants and he tried to still his hands, but he knew they were shaking as he tugged his zipper down. If he'd known his day was going to end like this, he would have showered; would have put on fresh clothes but Takemura was still watching him like a hawk, his eyes fixated on Viktor's hands as he pushed his pants further open. 

Viktor trailed his fingers down the open zipper, purposely avoiding touching the large bulge straining under his off-white briefs. His own breathing was laboured, but he could tell Takemura was holding back; his hands heavy on his leg, frozen. 

"You can say whatever you want around me, I don't really care. Nothing you could say would shock me," Viktor mumbled as he turned his hand over, grazing his knuckles over his clothed cock, a small sigh falling from his lips as he tugged the waistband down, letting his semi flop out. 

How long had it been since someone had looked at him with such hungry eyes? He didn't know; wasn't sure he could remember. It didn't matter, to have an Arasaka dog drooling over him was something else. 

Night City continued to surprise him. 

He wasn't exactly good with words himself, so Viktor held his tongue as he reached down, hooking the elastic waistband under his heavy balls before he finally made a noise - a long, relaxed sigh as he settled down into the bed, his head propped against the pillows. He hoped he looked sexy, sprawled out like this, exposed and flushed. 

If Takemura didn't like the display, he made no indication of displeasure. 

How anyone could have drunk that much whiskey and remained so composed was beyond Viktor, but he didn't care to dwell on it as he wrapped his fingers around his cock, squeezing roughly as he continued to adjust himself. 

"Tell me Viktor," Takemura started, his voice so calm. Viktor knew his breathing had slowed as he listened, his mouth hanging slightly open as he slowly stroked his dick, urging it to hardness, praying his age wasn't going to slow him down right now. "Do you remember the advertisement you did for the short-lived drink 'Fight Milk'?"

Viktor let out a deep chuckle, shaking his head as a small smile graced his lips, and he didn't miss the way Takemura's face crinkled with intrigue. "Mhm, 'fight like a crow', I remember. Barely. I was taking a lot of hits to the head 'round that time," he said with another laugh, letting his tongue linger on his lips as he let his cock slide through his rough hand, his other moving to pull his white vest up just enough to reveal that hey, the old vids weren't that inaccurate.

"I can't say I remember the product in any capacity, nor did I learn much from the holo of it," Takemura murmured, distraction apparent in his tone yet Viktor didn't stop the movement of his wrist, jerking his hardening cock slowly, his thumb toying with the smooth tip as he listened. 

Then suddenly, Takemura shifted, his hands resting on Viktor's thighs as he settled between his legs and all Viktor did was instinctively move his free hand down to cover his balls just in case Takemura wasn't as composed as he seemed. The last thing he needed was a knee to the groin. 

"But there was a moment in it where you hold the bottle to your lips," Takemura continued, his fingers digging into the hard muscle of Viktor's thighs and all he could do was gawk at Takemura, his mouth hanging open; a deep sigh escaping as Takemura leaned in, his eyes glowing in the dim light as he stared at Viktor. "When I saw that, I thought of nothing but sliding my cock between them," Takemura murmured, and Viktor didn't even try to play coy.

"F-Fuck," he let slip, his hands rubbing his cock; groping his balls as Takemura's eyes darted over his face and down his body, the gentle whir of his cybernetics processing the details and he had to admit, he didn't mind one bit. 

Viktor's own gaze fell to Takemira's chest, and he couldn't resist looking down his shirt, the implants on his neck shining in the dim lights. He wasn't sure how long he had been staring before he felt a hand on his chin, tilting his face upwards. 

"Would you object to that?" Takemura asked, leaning in closer, his breath hot against Viktor's lips and the only response he could come up with was a slight shake of his head. He wouldn't object to anything Takemura said or did at this point, but he was relieved that was all he expected from him. He was past the age of being able to do gymnastics in the bedroom. 

He anticipated Takemura making a move to stand on the bed or perhaps shoving him down but instead, against his implied intentions, Takemura reached down to unbuckle his own trousers, his hand visibly shaking as Viktor just watched. He knew Takemura's implants had been stripped, but he wasn't sure the extent, yet he knew that a steady hand would have been required of Arasaka's top lapdog. 

"You're drunk," Viktor said under his breath, a small laugh escaping as he reached between them, his hands brushing over Takemura's, their eyes meeting again. He had no idea how experienced Takemura was, whether this was a usual activity for him, but he didn't want to assume. A lot of men could talk the talk, but to walk the walk was something else entirely. 

Takemura shifted, lowering his body as Viktor slipped his fingers into his underwear, the satin material pleasant on his tired hands and they were even further soothed as he wrapped his fingers around Takemura's hard cock, the silken flesh absolute luxury in his palm. 

Viktor quickly darted his tongue out, moving his other hand to push Takemura's trousers down as he slowly jerked his hand, watching every small twitch of Takemura's face with awe. Takemura was truly beautiful, and Viktor had no idea what the hell a guy like this was doing letting him touch his dick, but he wasn't about to complain. 

"You like that?" Viktor found himself asking under his breath as he shifted a little, thrusting his hips up and before he knew it, Takemura was grinding down against him, and all he could do was pull his hand out and let Takemura's thick, hard cock press down against his own. "F-Fuck, I don't wanna get your suit dirty," he whispered as he hooked an arm around Takemura's shoulders, arching up against him. 

But Takemura just chuckled, his breath hot against Viktor's neck as he nudged his jaw with his nose. "It's too late for that. Could you not feel how wet my underwear was?" He asked, his voice still so stern, but the tone just went straight to his dick. 

"M'sorry, I was kind of distracted by the fat cock," Viktor mumbled, licking his lips again as he felt the graze of Takemura's teeth along his jaw as he thrust their cocks together, their bodies moving frantically together. 

"You are so vulgar," Takemura replied, nipping at his jaw and Viktor's grip on Takemura's shoulders tightened as he felt like he was going to melt. 

He didn't know he was into this kind of thing, he was always more of a suck it or fuck it kind of guy, but the way Takemura's body gyrated against his was utterly erotic. He found himself letting out a small gasp as Takemura's cock slipped down, nudging his balls, the wet head pressing into the dense hair as it pushed lower. 

"You don't wanna hear about how bad I want you to fuck me then?" Viktor rasped, his voice shaking as Takemura dragged his lips down to Viktor's Adam's apple. He felt his tongue dart out, licking away the sweat dripping down his neck and all he could do was groan as Takemura eased him down onto the bed again, untangling his arms from his shoulders. 

"No, not unless you want me to be rendered useless before we can get to that," Takemura admitted in another sign of vulnerability that made a warmth tickle Viktor's cheeks. 

He hitched his leg up, hooking it around Takeura's waist, pulling him closer as he thrust his cock against Viktor's again. He felt a deep reassurance as he just rocked against Takemura. Knowing they were just a couple of old drunk fools rutting in a dingy basement let him forget the reality of the world they were both in.

Viktor moved his hands to Takemura's head, his fingers finding the band in his hair, tugging it loose before he let the soft strands fall over his rough hands. He heard Takemura let out a soft moan; felt it against his skin, and then again as he raked his fingers through his hair, gently dragging his nails against Takemura's scalp. 

He usually wasn't one for talking, but he desperately wanted more and pushing his hips up to beckon Takemura to fuck him as their cocks rubbed together didn't seem to be working. Takemura's mouth seemed distracted by his body, his lips kissing and exploring his age-softened muscles as he hitched Viktor's white vest up. He appreciated the attention, but he wasn't used to it these days. 

Well, that and what Takemura had said about seeing him with a dick in his mouth had undoubtedly made him want it- even if he wasn't accustomed to that. It was definitely the alcohol driving him. There was not the slightest chance he was going to attribute this to anything more than it was.

That was a dangerous game, especially in Night City. 

"You gonna fuck my mouth or ass?" Viktor finally asked, clenching his hand and tugging Takemura closer to his face; to his lips. "Or are we gonna keep humping like randy dogs?" 

If this were another time; another place, he might have kissed Takemura on the lips, but it just didn't seem right, and he could sense Takemura's hesitation just as much as his own. He might have had Takemura's hot, throbbing cock thrusting against his balls, but the idea of kissing him seemed a little too intimate. 

He wondered what was going through Takemura's mind as he continued to tug his hair, both of them breathing heavily as their bodies continued to move together and like he had read Viktor's mind, Takemura responded. 

"I haven't done this a lot," he started, and Viktor instantly replied.

"What, fucking?" 

"No, kissing," Takemura admitted as Viktor loosened the hand in his hair, letting it fall to Takemura's chin. 

"We don't have to," he mumbled with a shrug, letting his tongue dart out to moisten his lips as he looked anywhere but at Takemura's eyes. He wasn't shy, but this was a lot. He was too drunk for this, but his dick was hard, and he really wanted Takemura inside him. 

But in his distraction, he failed to see Takemura surge forward again, crushing their lips together in an almost painfully hard kiss that made Viktor actually wince but he couldn't deny there was something appealing about the worst kiss he'd ever experienced. 

Sliding his arms around Takemura's neck, he tried to relax him; wanted to get him to ease into it as he parted his lips just enough to swipe his tongue out at Takemura's firmly closed ones. 

"You're a bad kisser," he mumbled, tilting his head and trying to get Takemura to loosen up and he was astounded by how Takemura continued to roll his hips with an almost perfect rhythm but failed to return a simple kiss by refusing to part his lips enough for anything more. 

"I'm-" Takemura went to speak, his breath coming out and immediately filling Viktor's mouth as he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss and all he could taste was whiskey as his tongue lapped against Takemura's still one. 

He didn't mind a lousy kisser, thought it was a delight to actually kiss someone long enough to form an opinion about such a thing, and he found himself smiling as he sucked Takemura's lower lip between his own; his teeth dragging over it as Takemura just moaned deeply. 

"You can instruct me some other time," Takemura growled suddenly, and the tone; the sound went straight to Viktor’s dick, his cock twitching eagerly against Takemura's. He knew Takemura sensed the thrill it gave him; felt him smirk against his lips. 

Viktor wasn't caught off guard, but it felt good for Takemura to finally flip him over and push him down into the mattress, his hands tugging down Viktor's pants just enough over his ass to expose his firm cheeks. He moved a pillow under his chest, clutching it with one hand as his other dipped down the side of the bed to grab a half-empty bottle he knew was there.

"Here, use this," he said under his breath as he tried to push it behind him; Takemura's hand brushing over Viktor's and he felt it linger; felt Takemura's fingers run down his own tired hands before they took the bottle from him and he moved to just hold the pillow in anticipation, his ass propped in the air. 

Viktor's tried to steady his breathing as Takemura tugged his pants down more, his wet fingers pushing inside so easily that he just hid his face in shame, his glasses moving to the top of his head as he rubbed his nose against the pillow, muffling a groan as Takemura's fingers worked him open. 

He could hear the sound of a packet opening; could hear Takemura rolling a condom over his cock and as he removed his fingers, Viktor just braced himself, holding his breath as the rustle of the tip of the condom was rubbing up and down the crease of his ass. He could feel it; his hole twitching each time Takemura's thumb pressed the head of his cock inside. 

"F-Fuck, just put it in," Viktor moaned as he raised his head just enough to glance over his shoulder; just in time to see Takemura slick his hair back and lick his lips, the sensation of his thick cock finally sinking inside making Viktor's voice descend into a deep groan. 

He slowly lowered his head back down as Takemura moved over him, his dick inching its way in and Viktor just let out a shaky breath, the alcohol lulling him into a numb comfort as he felt the heat of Takemura's thighs against his ass, his balls rubbing against his skin as he adjusted himself. 

He wasn't sure how long they remained still, Takemura's cock throbbing inside him as he panted into the pillow, his mouth opening and closing against the threadbare fabric. He knew Takemura's cock was sheathed in a condom, but he could feel every inch of him as Takemura shifted. 

"C'mon, you don't gotta…" Viktor mumbled as he raised his head, letting out a shaky breath as he felt Takemura lean over him, fisting his shirt and pushing it up to his shoulders. Then he felt lips on his spine and whatever he was going to say disappeared from his mind. 

"Mhm? As you were saying?" Takemura whispered, his hands sliding to Viktor's waist; his fingertips pressing in as he gripped Viktor's body, slowly starting to move his hips. 

Viktor had no idea what he was saying; had no idea what he could have even wanted to say except maybe pleading for Takemura to move - for him to fuck him into a drunken oblivion from which he'd wake up with only an aching ass and a deep sense of satisfaction. 

But he didn't need to ask; didn't need to beg as Takemura started moving faster, his cock sliding in and out so easily that Viktor felt his face heat up even more, his hand moving to his mouth to muffle his moans as he realised how badly he wanted this. He hadn't been fucked like this in a long time, and having Takemura on top of him, grunting against his back, his balls slapping against his thighs with each thrust, just made everything feel overwhelming.

Maybe it was the alcohol speaking, but he still found himself pleading under his breath. 

"Harder, fuck, just…" Viktor gasped as he turned his head to the side, gulping down stale air laced with sex and whiskey as he rocked himself backwards, meeting Takemura's thrusts at a maddening pace Viktor didn't know he had in him still. "Y-Yeah, like that."

"You're giving it all," Takemura mumbled against his skin, his hand sliding to Viktor's stomach and his cock twitched as he felt it venture south, Takemura's fingertips gliding into his thick pubic hair. "You're such a hard worker. Let yourself… relax," he said in a low voice, and Viktor suddenly felt the weight of Takemura pressing down on him harder.

As Takemura's dick sunk into him deeper, Viktor couldn't stop his body from giving out, his knees sliding down into the mattress as he just let Takemura push him down into the bed. His body wriggled as he felt the sheets against his own cock, Takemura's hand sliding back over his stomach and out from under him as Viktor just melted. 

"Oh fuck," Viktor babbled out as Takemura moved his hands to his shoulders and suddenly he was being held in place, and Takemura's hips were snapping against him, his dick driving into Viktor's ass at a relentless pace. "F-Fuck, just like that, don't stop," he whined, pressing his face down again as he just let himself get fucked into the mattress; let Takemura pound into him over and over, forcing his own cock down into the soft sheets, fat drops of semen smearing across them as he felt himself being thrown into his climax.

"You take it like the champion you are," Takemura grunted as he reached out and yanked Viktor's head back, Takemura’s palm hot against his small bald spot. His mouth opened as his head was moved and they both moaned together as Viktor's body tensed up; his ass tightening as Takemura's lips found his ear. "You feel as good as you look."

Viktor could barely process what he was saying. They were already having sex, Takemura didn't need to keep feeding him lines, but he had to admit, just knowing Takemura desired him like this made his head spin; his cheeks heat up more as he stammered through his orgasm, his cock twitching; his insides throbbing. He could feel his whole body clenching up as Takemura continued to rut into him, rolling his hips, burying his cock in Viktor over and over as he felt the last drop of his climax disappear between the sheets below him. 

"I'm close too, do you mind?" Takemura whispered into his ear, his tongue trailing around the shell of his ear and Viktor just shook his head, unable to speak as Takemura just continued to fuck him, each thrust pushing the air from his lungs. Part of him wished Takemura didn't have the rubber on; wished he was doing him raw so he could feel him come inside. As impractical as having semen leaking for his ass for an oncoming day of surgery might have been; in his drunken, blissed-out state, he kind of relished the thought of having such a reminder of this moment.

Yet it didn't matter what drifted through his mind as Takemura's mercilessly hammered his cock into Viktor's ass even as he reached his own peak, the warmth of his orgasm filling the condom. He wished he could stop focusing on thinking about Takemura's sheathed dick, but maybe it was just the doctor in him. He'd seen enough in his life to know how to have a memorable fuck without any future anomalies tainting it. 

Viktor wasn't sure how much time had passed before he felt Takemura sink down on top of him and Viktor just moaned deeply, the weight of another man in his post-coitus state something he couldn't defend against. 

"You're heavy," Viktor managed to mumble out, swallowing hard as he felt Takemura shift just enough for his cock to slip out, his wet dick sliding over Viktor's ass as Takemura flopped onto the bed beside him. "You didn't have to move though," he said under his breath as he turned his head to watch Takemura. 

"I don't think it would do either of us any favours if I slept on you like that," Takemura said with a small smile, and Viktor almost turned away, but he froze as Takemura reached out and plucked his glasses from his forehead. "Can I ask you something?" He questioned as he cleaned the lenses in Viktor's glasses with his shirt before placing them back on Viktor's face and he could finally see that his expression wasn't as stern as he imagined the blurry version of Takemura's face to be.

"Sure, I mean, you just fucked my ass, so why not ask a favour," Viktor mumbled, watching Takemura frown. "Oh c'mon, don't look at me like that. I'll let you have one question, but then I'm going to sleep. I'm too old for pillow talk."

Viktor knew he sounded grumpier than he intended, so he attempted to shoot a smile that made Takemura grimace a little before he sighed and reached down. Viktor's gaze followed his movement, his eyes curiously taking in the sight of Takemura pulling the condom off and throwing it to the side. He was too tired to ask where it went. 

There were worse things in the room than a used condom. 

"So what's on your mind then?" He grumbled as he rolled onto his back, shucking his trousers down and pulling his boxers up, ignoring the wetness between his thighs. He'd take a shower in the morning if he had time. 

Takemura shifted beside him, and he wondered if he was going to get up and leave, but instead, he moved to lie down beside him, perching himself up on an elbow as he stared down at Viktor. 

"Am I really a bad kisser?" Takemura finally asked, and Viktor instantly groaned, covering his glasses with a hand as he tried to avoid the look Takemura gave him as he spoke. 

"It's not that you're bad…" Viktor paused, sighing as he moved his hand away and turned on his side to face Takemura and again, he could see Takemura's eyes lighting up; could see him processing Viktor's body and face. He wasn't sure what was left to see, but he was too tired to shy away. "In my line of work, I have to make a lot of assumptions, and I've got pretty good at learning a lot about a person without having to have a conversation with them," he mumbled, darting his tongue out as he let out a small laugh. "All I'm saying is, it's pretty obvious that either you got that part of you stripped out, or you never had it to begin with." 

Takemura was the one to laugh this time, his hand moving to Viktor's cheek as he smiled to himself. "Hmm, despite the rumours, there was never any need for me to have such upgrades," he said slowly; quietly. "I suppose I have only ever had sex out of necessity rather than pleasure. Kissing rarely comes up."

Viktor leaned into his palm as he chewed on the inside of his cheek, swallowing hard. "Well, now I feel a little guilty for pointing it out," he admitted. 

Scoffing, Takemura leaned in, stopping just inches from Viktor's lips. "Don't. As you pointed out, I did just fuck your ass. You're entitled to your opinions given the liberties I took with your body."

"Alright, yeah," Viktor uttered under his breath, too tired to continue the conversation. All he wanted now was for Takemura to kiss him again, and if he wasn't going to do that, then he just wanted to sleep. "You didn't do anything I didn't want. I'm drunk, but not even you could make me do something I didn't want to do," he said with a deep sigh, shifting closer before Takemura finally pressed their lips together.

Only this time it was softer, yet no less intense and Viktor could do nothing but relax into it, slowly closing his eyes. 

"Shall I remove your glasses before we sleep?" Takemura whispered against his mouth, and Viktor found himself nodding, slowly feeling himself drift off as he basked in the sensation of Takemura's lips and the titillating idea that he might not wake up alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda want to write a second part where Misty walks in and finds them because she would certainly have a lot to say about it. Anyway, you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/tordarroch_) if you like to talk about video game characters having sex.


End file.
